Glossary of Terms
A’dlet – loose pants worn by the lions Aa’donn – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; loose pants Aadenn – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb; trousers tucked into the viil Aikinleh – Wolfling term; secondary air elemental Airen – Ryuutenshi term of endearment Aj’nal – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; men’s shoes Aj’ni – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; woman’s shoes Ajek – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; woman’s shirt Akla – Chume’taly term; leg Akla’kedunn – Chume’taly term; bracers for the lower legs Akla’tel – Chume’taly term; leg bands Al’jenn – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; overlapping belts that are thin at the waist and thicker down at the thigh Ala’ad – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; the top skirt made of a heavier material than the ja’la’ad, it is slit from the top of the front to the floor and from the knees in the back to the floor. Alai '''– leopard woman’s Hui style shirt '''An – Chume’taly term; wrist An’duhann – Aurann traditional woman’s garb An’tel – Chume’taly term; bracelet Ana-Lashann – Moon of the Dragon; the largest of Keverynn’s three moons and is silver in color. It has a 32 day cycle Ana-Leta – Moon of Fire; the smallest of the three moons and is red in color. This moon is visible during the day as well as at nighttime. It has a 19 day cycle. Ana-Turann – Moon of the Wyvern; the second largest moon and is blue in color. It has a 25 day cycle. Andulinn – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; a scoop necked, short sleeved, thigh length dress made of thin, light material Arpali’maj '''– Chume’taly term; vest woven from several different colors of ribbon that can be made from complimenting colors or from different shades of a single color. It is a luxury item among the cheetahs. '''Atel’paloref – Chume’taly term; furred mantles made with the animal heads still attached to the hide Bak’lenn – trials of the blade held in Tir’ri during the 10th year of the reign of their Tal’jeeran, used to find is successor. Bal’rai – leopard man’s Hui style short vest Cacha – a hot beverage that tastes like cinnamon Chi’chayia – Chume’taly term; a wooden instrument that resembles an upright xylophone made of hollowed out pieces of Duronga wood Cho’sa – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a wide belt Con’sala – Aurannian footwear for both genders. They are stiff boots that are nearly knee high and lace up the front Dai’she’viil – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a shorter version of the iishe’viil made for Chume’taly Daluren – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women Dan’ya – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; loose fitting pants that have a wide band around the waist and at the cuffs Delorenn – Wolfling term; secondary water elemental Djal – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; a high collared, knee long dress with no sleeves and is open on one side from the hip down. Djinenn – Sutaran traditional man’s garb Duronga – a fur tree that grows only in the heart of the Chume’taly forest that is sacred to the Chume’taly El’so – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; an under tunic that is high collared at the neck and leaves the shoulder area bare in the front and back; it also leaves the naval area exposed. The sleeves start up at the top of the bust and angle downwards to just above the elbow. From there, the arm is covered to the wrist. Elurinn – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; a ground length skirt that is narrow at the top and wider at the base. It is worn under the djal Et’jul '''– Chume’taly term; leather '''Etul’kevlann – Sutaran traditional woman’s garb Fal’durenann – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb Fe’zuun – baggy shirts worn by tigers Fejular – a cloth used by the white panthers and the leopards Firr – Chume’taly term; ankle Firr’tel – Chume’taly term; anklet Geshu – '''a harmless rodent common to the '''Gi’ri – loose pants worn by tigers Go’shenn – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; loose, v-necked and long sleeved shirts Hak’me – Chume’taly; a chain worn around the neck Hak’me’pel '''– Chume’taly; chains worn around the neck decorated with feathers '''Hak’me’pelun – Chume’taly; chains worn around the neck decorated with beads and feathers Hak’me’telun – Chume’taly; chains worn around the neck decorated with beads Hak’menar – Chume’taly; a single chain with a small pendant Hlopath – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; loose pants Huun – sleeveless under tunics worn by snow leopards Iishe’viil – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb; a modified, footless boot made especially for the Chume’taly members Ij’na – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a short vest with cap sleeves that fastens in such a way as to look wrapped. Ijjihad’menar – complex layered chains with many pendants and ornaments that are worn by wealthy tiger males Ira - Ryuutenshi term; dark Irakann – Ryuutenshi term; dark sword Ja’la’ad – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; the under skirt made of a heavier material than the andulinn but lighter than the ala’ad. This skirt falls to the ground uninterrupted Ja’neal – hooded coats worn by snow leopards Jah’na – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb; a tank top Jaken-lurenn – a single veil worn by tiger dancers Jal’so – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; the over tunic that falls to the knees. It’s very simple in construction with a wide, square neck, and small cap sleeves. It is open on the right side from the waist down. Jalfa-lurenn – a bridal veil that consists of three layers, each one longer than the one above it Jali – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; baggy pants that are tucked into the qot Jek – Chume’taly term; ear Jekenn – Earrings Jeken’pel – earrings worn by panthers made with feathers Jeken’pelunn – earrings worn by panthers made with beads and feathers Jeken’telunn – earrings worn by panthers made with beads Jel’vir – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; vest Jeleen – leopard shirt that resembles a Han style woman’s shirt Jelonn – leopard shirt that resembles a Han style men’s shirt Jelupp – pendant Jiinn – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; snug pants worn under the nilvar Jon’pei – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; belt K’luyinn – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; high boots Ka’dalurenn – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women that cover the whole face Ka’pol – leopard shirt that resembles a Gin style shirt Kann - Ryuutenshi term; sword Kana – female dog; bitch Kappi – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; The wide sash that belts the jal’so at the waist. It wraps around several times and ties at the back Kedunn – sheath, bracer Kel – shorts Kil’varr – an herbivorous herd animal that is native to Tula’tevenn and Shu’venath Provinces. They look like small brown horses with white zebra-like striping. Males are called jakes and females are called jenyes. They’re intelligent, but no more so than the average dog. They’re milked like goats and the milk is used to make a variety of cheeses. They can also be trained as pets. Knetlo – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; the over shirt is long sleeved and high necked. A half circle is cut out around the collarbone and diamond shapes are cut out of the sleeves on the outside of the arm, exposing part of the koden. From the elbow down, the sleeves are bound with zall. Ko’vaann – thick leather leggings with lace up sides that hug they legs worn by snow leopards Ko’vaan’lok – thick leather leggings with lace up sides that hug they legs worn by snow leopards that have fur on the cuffs Kodenn – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; under shirt. It has a scoop neck line and elbow length sleeves. It is worn tucked into the jali. Leit – gloves Ma’viil – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; shoes Merashenn – Wolfling term; tertiary water elemental Mesham’inn – Wolfling term; minor water elemental Minal – crop tops Mnalit '''– long vests worn by tigers '''Nari – hip wraps worn by the lions Neel – Aurann woman’s clothing; knee length pants Ni’freao – Chume’taly greeting; translates to ‘greetings’ Nill’durenann – Horyinnn traditional men’s garb Nilvar – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; baggy leg covers worn over the jiin and held up with the yarenn Pferital – vests worn by Chume’taly panthers that have buttons made of animal teeth or claws. Qot – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; knee high boots Quapi – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; a girdle that covers the stomach and groin areas. It is worn on top of the clothing. Quonar – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; a wide band worn around the waist Rei’shikairenn – a Ryuutenshi word meaning bondmate Rei’shuunn – fur hats worn by snow leopards Rejek – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; man’s shirt Se’dalurenn – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women that cover the lower part of the face Sha’alinn – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; a stiff leather bodice worn over the andulinn Sha’pei – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; sash Sha’shonn – Horyinnn traditional men’s garb; a high necked, long sleeved shirt Shakara – Wolfling term; tertiary earth elemental Sheka – dung Shlith – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; arm covers that start just below the shoulder. They are secured to the arm with thin ribbons. They fall past the fingers. Shlith is the singular. The plural form is Shlith’em. Shlith’em – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; the plural form of shlith. So’tam – vests worn by lions Sori – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; a simple sandal that laces up the leg in a crisscross fashion up to a few inches below the knees. They are laced over the dan’ya, pinning them down. T’lii – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; form fitting leggings worn under the elurinn T’lunak – loin cloths worn by both the lions and cheetahs Ta’al – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; a thin belt that is worn over the Quapi and fastens on the left side. Tahree – Wolfling term; minor air elemental Tai’nath – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; a man’s shirt with the sleeves detached Tal’jeerann – the Nomad word for Lord Talisenn – Wolfling term; secondary earth elemental Tel – Chume’taly term; band Telun’me - chains worn around the neck made entirely of beads on a string Tiir’ann – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; men’s pants Tiir’lovann – Tchupak traditional man’s garb Tluf – Chume’taly term; lion tail Tlufen – rings worn on a lion’s tail just beneath the tuft, generally only sported by wealthy women Tor’ann – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; women’s pants Tor’lovann – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb Trethharp – a seven stringed Ryuutenshi instrument. It is shaped like a shield with a long curved neck and sits in one’s lap. The strings run from the curved head of the neck down to the base. Un’jel – Chume’taly term; ribbon Uteran – pants worn by Chume’taly panthers Ve’nath – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; a shirt with long, detachable sleeves that leaves the sides exposed from the waist down Veon – Chume’taly term; arm Veon’kedun – Chume’taly term; arm bracers Veon’tel '''– Chume’taly term; arm bands '''Ver’tuk – loose pants, ankle length, worn by leopards Verann – Wolfling term; minor fire elemental Viil – Horyinnn traditional woman’s garb; boots Vrot’pel – a style sported by the white panthers that consists of wrapping strands of cloth (fejular), leather (et’jul), or ribbon (un’jel) in a crisscross fashion around the tops of their feet Yal’ned – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb Yal’tuk – loose pants bound just above the knee, worn by leopards Yalderinn – '''a tasteless herb grown in Gira’loyis Province. It’s used to treat severe head trauma and has the side effect of rendering a person unconscious. '''Yanaweh – Wolfling term; secondary fire elemental Yarenn – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; garters that hold up the nilvar Zall – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; thin strings that crisscross over the sleeves of the knetlo from the elbows to the wrists. Zarakshasha – Wolfling term; tertiary air elemental Zephir’im – Wolfling term; tertiary fire elemental Zhai-chel – young one; this term originates from the Alastean island chain and is only used by the Vaen people, a race long vanished from the main land. Zin’polem – Aurannian traditional men’s garb Zorel – leopard woman’s long vest Zulenn – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; boots that go mid way up the calf. Category:Languages